Mi vida secreta
by Ludwas Vongola
Summary: ¿Que hacen los smashers cuando no estan luchando? Descubre la vida secreta de los smashers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, otra vez yo con una nueva historia que durara un poco, bueno si leyeron mi anterior historia Un Día en fanfiction sabrán de que trata esta historia.**_

**Robín:**

El estratega estaba en su habitación que comparte con Little Mac –Voy a salir un momento, vuelvo más tarde- dijo un poco nervioso el albino, al boxeador no le importo mucho pues estaba golpeando un saco de boxear para entrenar un rato. Como todos saben Robín puede cambiar de sexo con sus pelucas raras, por lo que nunca se ve a los dos estrategas juntos, pero lo que nadie sabe es que eso funciona con cualquier peluca, esta vez el llevaba escondida una peluca rubia, que saco tan solo salir de su habitación.

-Hola Robín ¿Esta Little Mac en su habitación?- pregunto el entrenador de wii-fit que iba llegando a ese lugar, el albino muy nervioso escondió su peluca muy rápidamente y dijo –Emm... Si, si él está ahí- el entrenador algo confundido por la manera de actuar y hablar de Robín le dijo -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Dr. Mario?- el estratega salió corriendo por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Cuando bajo ya estaba más normal, salió de la mansión intentando pasar por desapercibido pero al abrir la puesta choco con Roy –Auch… perdón vengo a ver a Marth e Ike ¿Sabes en donde se encuentran?- pregunto el príncipe pero el albino se asustó tanto que salió corriendo de nuevo –Uff… eso estuvo cerca, nadie debe saber de esto…- al parecer el estratega planeaba algo, pero estaba sudando por lo que parecía ser de mucha importancia.

Al llegar a un callejón se quedó ahí hasta que dieron las diez de la noche, que fue cuando se puso su peluca, al ponerse esa peluca se volvió una mujer que a cualquiera le parecería "sexy" era rubia, de ojos azules y tenía puesto un vestido rojo, salió a la esquina y en cuanto observo un carro le pidió que se detuviese, al detener el auto por lo poco que estaba la ventana abierta dijo –Oye guapo ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?- quien iba conduciendo bajo la ventana y era Capitán Falcón, el estratega al darse cuenta de esto salió corriendo de ese lugar.

**Pequeño extra: Fox y Wolf**

El zorro estaba en su nave de combate en el espacio –Esto está tranquilo… demasiado- fuera de la nave solo había asteroides y algunas estrellas que esquivaba Fox, pero al poco tiempo de esquivar algunos llego una nave como la del zorro pero con detalles rojos –Este es tu fin Fox, yo me encargare de destruirte- esa voz era la del archienemigo del zorro, Wolf O´ Donnel –Tengamos una carrera- contesto Fox.

Ambos pilotos jalaron una palanca que hizo que ambos fueran cada vez más rápido, esquivar los meteoritos era casi imposible pero debido a que los dos eran altamente experimentados lograron esquivarlos, Wolf comenzó a lanzar proyectiles de su nave porque Fox ya le había adelantado por mucho –¡Eso es trampa!- exclamo el zorro y este también comenzó a lanzarlos, tras un rato ambas naves aterrizaron en un planeta algo pequeño.

Ambos salieron de su nave con un paquete algo pequeño y sacaron sus blaster para dispararle al otro –No te dejare entregar ese paquete- amenazo Wolf, ambos comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección, hasta llegar a una casa en la cual tocaron el timbre al mismo tiempo, de inmediato salió de ahí Falco y dijo –Tardaron treinta y un minutos, la comida es gratis- además de decir esto les enseño su cronometro y les arrebato los paquetes, los cuales solo contenían comida.

_**Bien hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, no más bien pequeño capitulo, bueno díganme en los reviews si les a gustado y que smashers les gustaría que apareciera, esta vez le toco a Robín y fue corto pero planeo hacerlo de tres smashers por capitulo. Bueno yo me voy no olviden ir a mi historia de Fictionpress en donde acepto Oc, byeee.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Roy**

Después de que el príncipe choco con el estratega entro la mansión intentando olvidar lo sucedido, al estar dentro de la mansión fue directo a la sala en donde se encontraba el mercenario, que estaba mirando un partido de futbol junto a Falcón –Hey hola buen amigo Ike- el nombrado respondió -¡Roy por ultima maldita vez no te daré mi puesto en el torneo!- el corredor de autos le sugirió al príncipe –Roy, en vez de pedir que las personas pide que voten por ti en la página oficial-

-Eso es casi imposible, la mayoría de los fans solo están desperdiciando sus votos con Goku, Pepa o alguna otra broma- decía muy pesimista Roy –Además, hay otros muy buenos como Zero, Geno o Snake- el mercenario lo intento animar –Vamos eres de los preferidos de las chicas, porque no intentas negociar con ellas- Ike le había dado la peor idea que le pudo dar, en cuanto a este se le ocurrió algo salió corriendo de la mansión.

Después de tanto correr, Roy se encontraba en un parque, al ver a una chica este corrió hacia ella y le dijo –Si votas para que regrese al nuevo smash te besare- al ver bien a la chica que le decía esto vio que era Samus –Supongo que no quieres vivir- el príncipe le explico –Samus… no es lo que parece, pensé que eras una simple peatona- la caza recompensas le dijo –Te dejare porque estoy en un asunto más importante- la rubia salió corriendo del lugar, pero esa historia no es la actual.

El peli rojo se comenzó a preguntar si lo que hacía era correcto, tal vez tenía que intentar de alguna otra forma, al ver a otra chica esta vez la observo bien y no era ninguna smasher –Hola, mi nombre es Roy- la chica salió corriendo del lugar y Roy fue tras ella, pasaron por muchas tiendas hasta que la chica se detuvo en una en la cual se escondió como si fuera un maniquí, Roy no la vio y siguió corriendo, la chica salió del cristal y en la salida estaba Roy, traía el cabello desordenado y ojeras por lo que no parecía un príncipe –Hola ¿Votarías por mí para el nuevo smash?-

La chica se desmayó, una de las personas que vio esto fue de inmediato con la policía, al llegar con Roy y la chica, la persona que fue por la policía le dijo –El la asesino con su Rasho Láser, y voló y, y y y bum- esto era evidente que no había pasado pero como los policías no sabían que hacer esposaron a Roy y se lo llevaron.

**Link**

El héroe de hyrule despertaba en la mañana, su habitación compartida era con Pit, que este ya estaba en el comedor desayunando. Link despertó como cualquier otro día, se quitó la pijama y se puso su traje típico de kokiri y bajo a desayunar. Tras comer fue a su habitación otra vez y fue por su "bolsa", hecho unas cuantas cosas ahí y salió de la mansión muy tranquilo.

Al salir de la mansión fue a un parque, en el cual se topó con una persona que estaba cubierta con muchas prendas, no se veía su rostro o su cuerpo -¿Tienes las rupias?- pregunto Link y el hombre le respondió –Depende ¿Tienes al cucco dorado?- el héroe le ascendió con la cabeza. La persona se descubrió y eran tres personas: Toon Link, Ness y Lucas, uno estaba encima de otro.

Los niños y el héroe caminaron hacia el mismo callejón a donde había ido Robín (Capitulo uno) al parecer Robín no había llegado al lugar. Entraron al callejón y de ahí tocaron una puerta, un hombre salió y pregunto -¿Quiénes son?- el héroe de hyrule dijo –Link e invitados- el hombre le respondió –Oh pero si es Link, tu apuesta ya va a comenzar prepárate-

Al entrar era como una base subterránea, en donde había muchas mesas había meseras, era como un restaurante bar, además había una jaula un poco pequeña, parecía un campo de batallas pokemon lo típico en donde se posaban los entrenadores, Link subió a una de esas "gradas" junto con los niños y pregunto -¿Cuántas rupias consiguieron?- Ness que parecía ser el líder del grupo le dijo –Setenta rupias, cincuenta monedas y treinta rings- el héroe felicitándolos dijo –Wow, me pregunto cómo lograron todo eso (Pero esa historia no es la de hoy)- un hombre musculoso de los típico motociclistas se paró del otro lado que Link y le dijo –Miren quien volvió, el elfo- observo a los pequeños smashers –Y bienes acompañado de tus ukes-

-¿Link que es un uke?- pregunto el tímido niño rubio y Link nervioso le dijo –Un uke es una persona que quieres mucho… No de la forma gay- el niño volvió a preguntar -¿Qué es gay?- el hombre musculoso le dijo -¡Es lo que es tu amigo duende!- Link dijo –Mejor comencemos ¿O quieres seguir dando explicaciones al niño?- el hombre le respondió –Bien apostemos treinta rupias- el héroe desafiando contesto -¿Es que eres pobre? Apostemos setenta rupias- el hombre le respondió –Esta bien, pero cuando gane no quiero que vengas a llorar conmigo- este hombre saco un cucco de detrás de él y lo lanzo a la jaula.

Link por su parte saco un cucco dorado de su bolsa –Bien doradito, tu puedes ganar confió en ti- lo lanzo a la jaula y ambos cuccos empezaron a pelear entre ellos, se veía que tenía el control el cucco de Link. Tras un rato un hombre como el que estaba apostando Link pero más bajito llego y grito -¡La policía!- todos excepto los niños, el héroe de verde y el motociclista salieron del lugar -¿Creen que puedan entretener a la policía?- pregunto Link a los niños y Ness ascendió con la cabeza, el trio de niños salieron del lugar para entretener a la policía.

Al llegar a donde estaba la policía, Ness le hizo una seña a Lucas para que el plan comenzara, el rubio fue con el policía y este le pregunto –Oye niño ¿Sabes algo de peleas de cuccos ilegales?- el niño le respondió –No recuerdo, pero quiero que usted se mi Uke- el policía vio raro al niño por lo que dijo –Oye niño, eres muy joven para esas cosas- el niño le dijo –Quiero ser gay con usted, como lo es mi amigo Link conmigo- desde la distancia que estaban sus compañeros se veía normal y estos estaban jugando piedra, papel o tijera.

-¿En dónde está tu amigo Link?- pregunto el policía al niño y este le respondió –Esta en esa ´puerta, está en medio de un combate de Cuccos- el policía tomo su pistola y entro al lugar en donde solo se encontraba Link, pues este había ganado el combate -¿Usted es Link?- el nombrado afirmo –Sí, soy yo ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo oficial?- el policía lo esposo y le dijo –Señor Link, usted queda arrestado por tener relaciones extrañas con un menor de edad-

**Mini Extra: Mario y Peach **

**(Esta historia solo tendrá diálogos por algunas razones)**

-¡Mario dale más duro, más duro esto es urgente!-

-Si le doy más duro va a haber una fuga-

-¡No aguanto más, dale más duro y rápido!-

-Pero te podría dañar, lento pero con buena letra-

-¡A LA MIERDA ESO QUIERO QUE LE DES MAS DURO!-

-Listo, tu baño esta reparado, te lo dije lento es mejor bueno yo me voy byee-

* * *

_**Si pensaron que esto era otra cosa, son uno(a)s pervertido(a)s, era obvio que Mario estaba reparando el baño de Peach a.e . Bueno por ultimo decir que mejor subiré un personaje y un extra, pues abecés mi imaginación no da para más, bueno recuerden que mi cuenta de Fictionpress está en mi perfil, la historia que tengo activa utiliza Oc y aun acepto, también recuerden que tengo planeado hacer una comunidad en fanfiction y también la primera que exista en español, eso si no me roban la idea, bueno cualquiera puede participar solo mándenme un mensaje y estaré subiendo un capítulo de esta historia diario, o abecés hasta dos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shulk y Samus Parte Uno**

Samus había despertado como cualquier otro día normal… con una pistola en la mano, bueno eso era normal para la caza recompensas, pues sus seres queridos había muerto y no dudaba que ella podría ser la siguiente, ella tenía que hacer algunas cosas, salió de la mansión como si nada (Con su pistola).

Fue al parque, se veía normal… ¡Excepto que traía una pistola! Por lo que nadie se le acercaba, hasta que Roy se le acerco diciéndole –Si votas por mí para que regrese al nuevo smash te besare- la chica que se sonrojo mínimamente le dijo –Supongo que no quieres vivir- el príncipe le explico –Samus… no es lo que parece, pensé que eras una peatona normal- la chica que tenía un poco de prisa tras ver su reloj le contesto –Te dejare porque estoy en un asunto importante- la rubia salió corriendo (Capitulo 2).

Dejo de correr unas calles después del parque en donde estaba Roy, una persona que estaba vestido como una gitana le hablo a la rubia –Al fin llegaste Aran- Samus le dijo -¿Te tienes que disfrazar Shulk?- el nombrado se quitó la ropa de gitana y solo le quedo su bóxer -¿Mejor?- las chicas que estaban cerca se acercaron aún más al espadachín y lo miraban con caras de… ustedes saben.

-No mucho, pero por lo menos ya no pareces mujer- ambos rubios entraron a una casa en donde se sentaron en el piso y Shulk pregunto –Entonces, en resumen ¿Para qué viniste?- la rubia contesto –Pues, escuche que tú puedes ver el futuro y me preocupa que mis seres queridos mueran, como mis padres y el planeta en el que me crie-

-Okey mirare tu futuro- el espadachín saco la monado y la puso en la mesa –Toca la espada, solo así podre ver tu futuro- la chica obedeció y tras un rato el rubio volvió a hablar –Necesitas una limpia, tu futuro dice que en tu cumpleaños se te caerá tu pastel y todos queremos comerlo por lo que será mejor que te cuides- la rubia golpeo al espadachín diciéndole –Esto es enserio Shulk-

**Extra: Lucina, Marth, Dark Pit, Pit, Dr. Mario y Mario (La guerra de los clones)**

Todos los nombrados arriba tenían una pistola, al parecer estaban peleando pero había equipos: Lucina, Dark Pit y Dr. Mario VS Marth, Pit y Mario. Estaban corriendo para no ser dañados por las balas -¡Tenemos que ganar esta guerra!- grito el ángel caído a su equipo, todos estaban intentando hacer lo que dijo, hasta el otro equipo por razones obvias.

-¡Corte!- grito un hombre que estaba en una silla viendo todo esto, todos dejaron de disparar y fueron con este hombre –Quedo genial la escena, con suerte la película saldrá en un mes- el príncipe de sexo dudoso pregunto -¿Entonces cómo se llamara la película?- el director de la producción dijo –La guerra de los clones-

* * *

_**Bien aquí acaba este capítulo, bueno no actualizare en un tiempo pues necesito actualizar mi historia de Fictionpress, en cuanto la actualice volveré a escribir esta historia, creo que hará dos o tres capítulos de esta historia y uno de la de Fictionpress. No olviden decirme de quien les gustaría que fuera el siguiente capítulo, byeee.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mini extra: Snake  
**

Snake estaba subido en un edificio junto con sus armas montadas para disparar más rápido, en cuanto alguien salía o intentaba entrar a la mansión smash el dispararía ¿Sus razones? Es simple, cuando se enteró de que podía volver a Smash decidió que si asesinaba a los otros trhird party tenía más oportunidad de salir en el torneo.

**Mini extra: Falco**

El pájaro estaba volando con un paquete en su espalda, no, no volando con su arwing si no con sus alas, plumas o lo que fuera que tuviese, este estaba esquivando algunas balas, proyectiles entre otras cosas que le lanzaba Snake intentando asesinarlo (Este capítulo pero más arriba). Cuando esto dejo de pasar el pájaro fue más tranquilo, se paró en una casa y toco a la puerta, de esa casa un hombre salió.

-Tenga su paquete- dijo el pájaro entregando su paquete que tenía, este se fue volando de la misma manera que llego y el hombre abrió el paquete de donde salió un bebe diciendo "cosas de bebes"

-Y así niños es como nacen los bebes- explico Palutena a los niños con una sonrisa un poco falsa para que no se dieran cuenta de la mentira.

* * *

_**Bueno este capítulo fue algo corto ¿La razón de esto? Esto es porque ya tengo decidido que hare la primera comunidad en español de Smash Brothers, bueno ya tengo planeado el motivo, si quieres participar en este proyecto te diré que tienes que hacer para participar más abajo, pero ahora más anuncios.**_

_**Estoy buscando a un artista, si un artista, alguien que dibuje muy bien, cualquiera que piense que es muy bueno en esto y quiera ayudarme lo puede hacer y yo se lo agradecería mucho. Quiero que ese artista me ayude con las imágenes que tienen mis historias y a dibujar a algunos personajes.**_

_**Bien el siguiente anuncio y el ultimo antes del tema de la comunidad no está aquí, está en mi blog que lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil, gracias a todos los que lean eso. Bueno lo de la comunidad ahora sí:**_

_**Bien el objetivo de esta comunidad es que los escritores que hablan en español hagamos algo importante, si te fijas en la sección de smash o en cualquier otra, los que dominan son los que hablan inglés, nuestra cooperación en fanfiction es poca comparada con los que hablan en inglés, quiero que hagamos algo de una vez.**_

_**Bien otro de las cosas que quiero que hagamos (si me ayudan) es que la sección de smash supere en número de historias a otros juegos como Fire Emblem ¿Cómo haremos esto? No quiero que esto se logre haciendo historias estúpidas (no digo que exista eso me refiero a poner dos o tres palabras, si sé que este capítulo fue algo corto pero ya di explicación).**_

_**En resumen los objetivos son: Hacernos conocer como escritores, superar a otras franquicias de videojuegos en historias, motivar a las personas a escribir. Si quieres participar en este proyecto mándame mensaje privado, tengo planeado comenzarlo el jueves o viernes. Bueno recuerden dejar reviews, mi historia de Fictionpress sigue en pie y aun acepto Oc, byee.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola a todos, bueno debido a que los últimos dos capítulos tienen muchos avisos este capítulo lo intentare hacer más largo, bueno también habrá avisos pero habrá más cap que avisos._**

* * *

**Lucas**

Como todos sabemos los smashers no son normales, son "especiales" bueno pues a nadie le importo explicarle algo más sobre la sexualidad a Lucas, el motociclista ya lo había dejado marcado con palabras que nunca dejaría de decir (Capitulo dos creo). En la calle algunas personas lo tomaban como inocencia y algunos otros como un total pervertido. Pero el motociclista no fue el único que logro que Lucas diera significados diferentes a algunas palabras, todos los smashers había contribuido, a casi todos.

El primero en perturbar su mente fue Robín, pues Lucas ya dudaba si Robín era hombre o mujer, además de esto, el rubio se preguntaba sobre sí mismo si él era hombre o mujer, se podría decir que Robín le hizo dudar sobre su sexo. Los siguientes en hacer dudar a el niño fueron los dos ángeles, pues Lucas confundía sus vestimentas con faldas y según el tenía entendido eso solo lo usaban las chicas.

Zelda no se quedó atrás en hacer dudar en cuanto a el sexo de Lucas, pero no fue la única pues con Samus paso lo mismo, pues este estaba presente mientras las chicas se ponían sus trajes, la princesa de Sheik y Samus su armadura, lo que las hacia parecer chicos al criterio de Lucas. Cuando vi como vivían juntos los Pokemon, este se preguntó cómo nacen los pokemon, esto se lo explico Mewtwo por telepatía.

-Emm… veraz cuando un pikachu con cola de corazón y un charizard se quieren mucho ¡Matame arceus!- a lo que el niño entendió "A las chicas le gustan los corazones y les rezan a Arceus" Además de que Palutena ya le había explicado mal cono nacen los bebes, pues Falco los traía, lo que algún día lo dejaría en ridículo. Al saber de dónde vienen los bebes él se preguntó ¿Qué pasa si Falco muere? Esto fue a consultarlo con el pájaro.

-Si yo muero otro Falco nace del cielo- explico el ave sin interesarle mucho lo que dijera el niño. La madre de los lumas no se quedó atrás, el rubio se preguntaba como ella podía ser la madre de todas las estrellas –Oye Rosalina ¿Cómo te hiciste la madre de todas las estrellas?- la cuestionada respondió –Veraz, yo tengo un esposo que es astrónomo y al igual que a él, a mí me encantaban las estrellas, en especial los lumas. Fue cuando me cogió de la mano y decidimos adoptar a los Lumas-

Lo que le niño entendió fue "Mi esposo y yo cogimos **Nota de autor: Coger= Tomar. Pero para los mal pensados es otra cosa a.e **y adopte a las estrellas" con adoptar el entendió que Falco llego con ellos para entregarles a todas y cada una de las estrellas. Bueno el punto es que casi todos los smashers dañaron la percepción de Lucas. Hace poco una chica mayor que Lucas de alrededor de dieciséis años comenzó a gustarle a Lucas, al principio pensó que era raro porque el solo tiene diez años, pero el escuchaba a las chicas de la mansión diciendo cosas como "No hay edad para el amor".

A Ike le hacía gracia como mal interpretaba las cosas el rubio, por lo que había veces en que este lo seguía para ver qué pasaba, Lucas fue al parque para ver si se encontraba a la chica que le gustaba y así era, ella estaba sentada en una banca, entonces llego Lucas junto a ella –Oye, llevo tiempo viéndote y me preguntaba si quisieras ser gay conmigo como mi amigo Link- la chica al principio no entendió nada, pero tras unos segundos pensó –(Yaoi)- con una cara de pervertida total, la chica pensó un poco mientras Ike se burlaba a distancia.

-¿No eres muy joven? Además no creo que tengas dinero para nada, primero consigue un trabajo- dijo la chica después de recapacitar que no debía salir con el rubio pues era muy menor, pero el niño saco una billetera con todo tipo de dinero, desde rupias hasta monedas, la chica le entrego un papel con su número telefónico –Llámame- el niño le dijo –Deseo coger como mi amiga Rosalina y su esposo- esto se escuchó mal a simple vista pero él se refería a cogerse de las manos.

El mercenario seguía riéndose a más no poder, simplemente era graciosa su inocencia del pobre niño, bueno el punto es que había conseguido un número telefónico. Unas cuantas citas después el chico llego a la mansión con su novia gritando -¡Voy a tener un hijo!- todos los presentes se quedaron con cara de WTF! Un niño… El príncipe de sexo dudoso le cuestiono -¿Cómo fue eso posible Lucas?-

-Nos tomamos de la mano y todo sucedió- dijo el niño con una cara muy inocente y tierna, a todos los smahsers les dio un poco de pena el caso de Lucas, pero Ike y Falcón estaban muertos de risa.

**Cuentos de Palutena**

-Oye Palutena ¿Nos cuentas un cuento más?- pregunto Toon Link, la Diosa les había contado cinco cuentos diferentes- Tengo que descansar, pero Pit les contara uno- dijo Diosa aprovechando que en Ángel estaba pasando, la Diosa salió corriendo a su cuarto y los niños se dirigieron al ángel blanco –Palutena dio que nos contarías un cuento- dijo Ness.

-Luego les contare uno, tengo que hacer algo- se excusó el ángel y uso lo mismo durante un mes hasta que el ice climber amenazo –Si no nos cuentas el cuento en esto momento… les diremos a todos de tus historias Yaoi con Link- esto demostró que todos eran más inteligentes que Lucas –Miren como sabrán Dark Pit es una versión malvada de mí, así que vayan por él y díganle- y lo mismo pasa, una excusa tras otra.

-Falco te trajo, Falco te cuenta el cuento- -Fox me hizo el favor de traerte, no yo- -Mejor que te cuente un cuento….- **_La razón de dejar aquí el capítulo es porque la comunidad iniciara, bueno solo nos falta que personas sigan la comunidad, la comunidad está en mi perfil (porque no puedo poner enlaces aquí) y también nos faltan personas para que nos ayuden a mí y a MyMobius07. Bueno este será uno de los primeros concursos lamado Cuentos de Palutena, luego explicare más por ahora no._**

**_Bueno aquí termina el cap, que aunque es corto es más largo que cualquier otro (De cualquier personaje) bueno el punto ahora son los anuncios. Bueno la comunidad de Smash ya comenzó, si conocen a escritores díganles de esta comunidad para que la conozcan, bueno más detalles de ella en la comunidad. Segundo: Bueno esto lo iba a avisar antes pero, el punto es que me cambie de nombre simplificándolo a Wolf Pit. Tercero: Cree un blog en el que aunque nadie me lee, me sirve para dar mi opinión de algunas cosas por ejemplo: Una iglesia declaro que la homosexualidad es culpa de la serie de pokemon. Cuarto: Tengo una cuenta en deviantart y al fin tengo una imagen, aunque bueno es el collage que tengo de foto actualmente (pero creo que no se distingue). Bueno enlace de la comunidad y todo lo demás en mi perfil, recuerden que si quieren ayudarme en esta solo mándame mensaje diciéndolo._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aviso, este es un episodio corto y salgo un poco del tema de las vidas secretas, pero les juro que el siguiente capítulo será más largo, y bueno díganme que quieren ver en el siguiente (que personajes) o si quieren ver la continuación de Samus y Roy.**_

* * *

**Amiibos**

Apenas había amanecido, había personas despiertas para entrar al súper mercado en cuanto había abierto, todo se veía muy normal. Un grupo de personas se dirigían a la sección de videojuegos, algunos comenzaron a correr como si estuvieran compitiendo por llegar al lugar, una persona llego antes que nadie a ese lugar y tomo un paquete, otra persona llego a esa área en donde saco un cuchillo.

-Dame ese paquete- dijo el que tenía el cuchillo, la otra persona no contesto y comenzó a correr para pagar, otra persona le intento quitar el paquete que llevaba –Piénsalo, podemos compartirlo- el del paquete subió unas escaleras, al llegar a la parte de arriba comenzó a saltar entre los estantes.

Quien tenía el paquete llego al área de pago en donde paso directo con el cajero –Tenga, quédese el cambio- arrojo el dinero que era bastante y salió del lugar, al llegar a su casa fue con su compañero de casa –Mira lo que conseguí- comenzó a abrir el paquete el cual se ilumino con un color dorado -Hay por Dios… ¡Amiibos!-

**Nintendo y su plan maligno para acabar con mi dinero  
**

En algún lugar de las fábricas de Nintendo –Oye Sakurai ¿Quién va ganando en las votaciones de smash?- preguntaba el señor Miyamoto –Si te soy sincero, va ganando Goku, Miku y tu- el creador de Mario pregunto -¿Cómo es eso posible? Creo que tuvimos que poner opciones en vez de que fuera libre- el director de smash respondió –Pero eso no importa, pues los ignoraremos, en ese caso están ganando Geno, Roy e Impa-

-Por cierto, tengo un plan malvado, ve a la junta de ejecutivos y sabrás a que me refiero- susurro el señor Miyaoto. Más tarde todos se reunieron en una oficina –Bien estamos aquí reunidos para tratar el plan maligno de Miyamoto- dijo Satoru Iwata, el nombrado le quito una sábana a una mesa en donde había amiibos.

-Como todos sabemos hay votaciones para el nuevo personaje de smash, pues bien, el plan son los amiibo, haremos amiibos de Mewtwo, Lucas y los personajes más votados, y eso no es todo… haremos que salgan defectuosos- dijo Miyamoto con una cara maligna….

* * *

_**Antes que nada tengo que dar los créditos a Wazaby, que es la persona que se ofrecio a ayudarme con el tema de las imágenes, la nueva portada de la historia la hizo el, aquí su tumblur: (Si no aparece por culpa de fanfiction, lo pondré en mi perfil, creo que subirá la imagen ahí)**_

_**Como dije fue corto y quiero que me digan que quieren ver en el siguiente capítulo (solo personaje) Y este capítulo fue inspirado en mi obsesión por los amiibo, que si tengo suerte mis padres me compraran dos más. Bueno en lo que escribo el siguiente capítulo estaré jugando Pokemon Showdon, Smite y otros juegos de estrategia y claro prepararme para una convención que será el siguiente fin de semana, creo que habrá torneo de Smash, bueno byeee.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Actualizare rápido" dijo "No me tardare mucho" dijo. Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, diré unas cuantas cosas al final.**_

**Luigi**

Este es el hombre que siempre se oculta por las mañanas, no quiere que las personas sepan su identidad, algunos lo consideran un héroe, quienes no lo hacen es porqué no lo conocen.

Este héroe siempre se cubría con una sábana café con unos orificios para su nariz y ojos. Un día normal por la calle, el viento soplo de tal manera que la sabana se fue volando y dejo descubierto a Luigi, un niño se le acerco a este.

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo el niño –Shhhh… niño no dejes que me descubran- suplico el fontanero -¡Es el _**Mario Verde**__**\- **_De inmediato Luigi salió corriendo y llegó a un lugar parecido a una corte, en la cual había una fila tremenda para llegar con lo que parecía ser el Juez.

El fontanero estaba muy desesperado por hacer algo y en vez de formarse, paso directamente con el Juez, la multitud intentaba no dejarlo pasar, pero Luigi saltaba por encima de ellos con facilidad –Juez… quiero cambiar mi nombre-.

-Pero tu nombre es bonito _**Mario Verde**_\- el fontanero contesto –Pero yo no me llamo _**Mario Verde**_, esto es un error, cuando me mude a la ciudad smash cambiaron mi nombre por error, mi verdadero nombre es Luigi, Luigi-

-Tal vez mas tarde _**Mario Verde**_, primero fórmate en la fila y después veremos el tema de tu nombre- dijo el juez, Dr. Mario que estaba en la fila le dijo a Luigi –Te comprendo-.

**Samus y Shulk: Segunda parte**

-¡Auch!, eso dolió Samus- dijo el maestro de la monado –Pues tomate esto en serio, yo solo quiero ser feliz- el espadachín contesto –Okey, vuelve a poner tu mano en la monado- la rubia siguió las indicaciones y Shulk comenzó a hacer gestos raros.

-¡Ah! Maldición… Hay tantas historias en fanfiction que ya no se cual es verdad, muchas apuntan a que Little Mac será tu pareja, otras a que Ike, algunas otras a Link- la caza recompensas le pregunto –Pero ¿Me pasara algo a mí, o a mis seres queridos-

-Pues como dije antes tu pastel se caerá, pero esto será encima de Ness y se iniciara una guerra de pastel, pero nadie morirá- respondió Shulk y la rubia le dijo –Bien, gracias- la chica ya estaba saliendo del lugar pero el espadachín le pregunto –Hey Samus ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- la rubia contesto –En un mes-

_**La razón de que me tarde en actualizar fue: Me enamore de Smite, este juego ya me atrapo y no puedo dejar de jugarlo y realmente actualice por que se me ocurrió lo de Luigi, esto sucedió después de comprarme el amiibo de Luigi y ponerle como apodo Mario Verde. Bueno antes de despedirme le quiero dar las gracias a **__** .31149**__** por empezar a leerme y añadirme a sus autores favoritos. Bueno ahora me centrare en actualizar mi historia en Fictionpress, byeee.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**El club de los villanos**

Los villanos se reunían en el subterráneo de la mansión smash para pedir ayuda a otros villanos para acabar con sus enemigos, además de discutir quien era mejor villano entre todos –Por última vez Wario, tú no eres un villano, eres un anti héroe, vete de aquí- dijo Ganondorf -¿Qué diferencia hay? Además solo vengo por la comida- contesto Wario.

-Mira un villano de verdad intenta asesinar a el héroe, le hace la vida imposible y se comporta como tal, pero tú eres un idiota, alguien así no puede ser un villano, ni siquiera un anti héroe pero no hay más en donde ponerte- aclaro Bowser al motociclista gordo -¿Entonces por qué Bowser jr y los koopolines están aquí?-pregunto Wario a todos los villanos.

-Ellos ya secuestraron a Peach más de una vez, saben manejar barcos voladores y saben utilizar armas- respondió el rey de los koopas –¿Por qué esta aquí ese lagarto?- pregunto Wario refiriéndose a King K. Roll –Porque las personas han votado por el para smash y él es un verdadero villano-.

Wario se había enojado pues los villanos lo excluían y no quería estar con los héroes, pues estos se le hacían demasiado molestos, por lo que decidió molestar a los villanos –Bueno si así lo quisieron ustedes- amenazo el motociclista, tras unos segundos de decir esto cometió una de sus típicas asquerosidades, se hecho un gas tan potente que hizo que todos los villanos se desmayaron.

Comenzó a pintarles las caras como si fueran payasos y les puso ropa de estos, después los acomodo en poses incomodas que no son aptas para que un niño las viera, fue por todos los Smashers para humillar a los villanos, cuando bajaron todos se sonrojaron un poco, Zelda cubrió los ojos de Lucas pues este ya estaba muy perturbado mentalmente.

* * *

_**Capitulo corto, no pensaba hacerlo, esto debido a unos problemas personales que me desmotivaron un poco pero ya estoy bien, lo malo: escaseo de ideas. Bueno este capítulo lo hice más que nada para decir que el Lunes empezare con la comunidad en español de smash, iniciara con un concurso el cual será publicado en mi blog (link en mi perfil) tengo una idea para iniciar pero cualquiera de ustedes puede dar una propuesta y si lo jueces que evaluaran las historias decidimos utilizar tu propuesta, serás un juez temporal, esto lo haremos muy seguido, como ejemplo dejare mi idea y si nadie da ideas utilizaremos esta, se pueden dar una idea a partir de mi propuesta.**_

_**Esto lo tenía pensado para una de mis historias pero lo dejare para la comunidad, se llamara "Cuentos de Palutena" en donde tendrá que hacer una historia con Palutena contando algún cuento inventado dirigido a los smasher, además de mostrar las reacciones de algunos. La historia se debe llamar "Cuentos de Palutena By: (el autor)" debe de tener como máximo tres capítulos y por capitulo debe ser un nuevo cuento, puede ser de cualquier género y no puede tener contenido explícito de yaoi, Yuri o lo que sea. La historia se tendrá que añadir a la comunidad. Los criterios que se evaluaran será la calificación que le demos cada uno de nosotros, los reviews tanto positivos como negativos y los favoritos. El concurso se iniciaría una vez que las personas conozcan la comunidad y tendrían para escribir la historia y terminarla alrededor de un mes.**_


End file.
